


Broken Promises

by uracchi



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, HikaMasa, M/M, MasaHika, Romantic Fluff, i haven't set a specific age but ig they're around 17/18 here??, i wasn't sure whether to give this a general or teen audience so please give me feedback aa, i'll probably do it later, i'm too bored to translate this to english rn, slight angst, why am i adding tags in english when this is written in italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uracchi/pseuds/uracchi
Summary: [flashfic | 302 parole]dal testo:Non si era mai odiato così tanto come in quel momento.Si era promesso neanche qualche giorno prima di andarci più piano con lui, di non sembrare più così impaziente e bramoso ogni qual volta l'avesse baciato di nuovo, eppure ci era cascato per l'ennesima volta.Gli era bastato sfiorargli le labbra per qualche secondo per perdere la testa, per lasciare che la sua lingua prendesse possesso di quella bocca che tanto amava e per sovrastargli il corpo col suo, posando le punte delle dita sui palmi delle sue mani.
Relationships: Kageyama Hikaru/Kariya Masaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Broken Promises

Non si era mai odiato così tanto come in quel momento.  
Si era promesso neanche qualche giorno prima di andarci più piano con lui, di non sembrare più così impaziente e bramoso ogni qual volta l'avesse baciato di nuovo, eppure ci era cascato per l'ennesima volta.  
Gli era bastato sfiorargli le labbra per qualche secondo per perdere la testa, per lasciare che la sua lingua prendesse possesso di quella bocca che tanto amava e per sovrastargli il corpo col suo, posando le punte delle dita sui palmi delle sue mani.  
Per quanto volesse fermarsi, per quanto fosse conscio del fatto che non stesse dando retta alla sua mente nemmeno un po', non riusciva a resistergli; la voglia di sentirlo sempre più vicino a sé avrebbe vinto la sua ragione ogni volta, nonostante le sue pseudo-promesse che sapeva già non avrebbe mantenuto.  
Si staccò lentamente da lui, incrociandone poco dopo lo sguardo. Dire che si sentisse in colpa era poco.  
Non riuscì a fare in tempo a formulare una qualche frase di scusa che l'altro gli passò una mano fra i capelli e con l'altra lo tirò nuovamente a sé, quasi per abbracciarlo.  
<< Non devi preoccuparti per così poco >> Hikaru gli sorrise, per quanto il maggiore non potesse vederlo dato che poggiava il viso sulla sua spalla << Se non ti amassi così come sei non sarei qui adesso >>  
D'un tratto sentì tutto il nervosismo scivolargli di dosso, come se non avesse avuto tutte quelle paranoie per settimane, forse un mese.  
Si voltò appena per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia e sorrise a sua volta << Anche io >>  
Il minore sussultò appena, quasi dimentico di cosa gli avesse detto prima in quanto concentrato sul respiro del compagno così come sul suo.  
<< Cosa? >>  
Kariya si spostò nuovamente su di lui, guardandolo negli occhi << Ti amo anch'io >>

**Author's Note:**

> non credevo avrei postato così velocemente qualcosa in italiano ma eccomi qua, lol  
> se avete qualsiasi critica costruttiva da farmi non esitate a lasciare un commento, accetto di tutto <3


End file.
